Kingdom Hearts: Secrets Unlocked
by FanFictionWriter123
Summary: "I'm Jade. I was just a normal girl from Earth. But all of that changes one day when Earth is destroyed by the darkness. Now, my best friend, Jessica, and I go on a journey that is anything BUT normal." This is my NEW story. I'm attempting to do a remake of my original story, which I deleted. There WILL be ALOT, ALOT of changes. Please be so kind as to review, follow, and favorite.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Kingdom Hearts: Secrets Unlocked

Chapter 1: Awakening

Jade's POV:

Hey! What's up! I'm Jade. Right now, I'm wearing black and white, high top, Converse sneakers. Inside that, I'm just wearing some regular white socks. I'm also wearing some black jeans. My phone's tucked securely in one of my pockets. It's an iPhone, forgot which _type_ of iPhone. I have my charger in the other pocket. I'm wearing a regular white t-shirt, short sleeved, over which I have a black sweater. I'm also wearing this special necklace I got from my best friend, Jessica. It's an outline of a heart. The outline is silver, and inside is a blue type of jewel-thingy. It has my name and Jessica's engraved on one side, like "Jade+Jessica", and the other side says "Friends Forever." I got it as a birthday present on one of my birthdays. It's one of my most cherished possessions. I also have black, long, wavy hair. One of my most prominent traits is my green eyes, which some people like to comment on. My birthday is August 3. I'm still 14. I can't wait to be 15!

Right now, I'm sitting in class. Math class, I think? It doesn't matter. Today's the last day of school. Then, here comes summer vacation! I anxiously look at the clock. 2:05. Five minutes left. I'm okay at school. I get good grades, I'm pretty smart, but I'd rather get out there, and explore new places. I'm usually calm, and collected person. I'm a great friend, always sticking up for others. Just don't get on my bad side…I can be hot tempered. Next to me, is my great friend, Jessica.

Jessica is wearing white, high top, Converse sneakers, with red lining the sides. She's wearing regular blue jeans. She has on a white shirt, and red sweater. She has the same exact necklace as mine's, except hers is white. I forgot to mention earlier that she had gotten her necklace, along with mines, as a pair. She has brown eyes, and curly, long, brown hair. Jessica is sort of smarter than me. She's nice, and kind. She's a bit more sociable. Jessica is gentle, and she doesn't like to get angry often. Her birthday is March 2. She's 15.

I could see that she was waiting to get out, too. I looked back up at the clock. 2:09. Come on, come on. The hand struck 2:10. Yes! Finally!

Everyone was standing up, jostling each other to get out, talking and chatting about what they were going to do over the summer. I joined up with Jessica. We were one of the last ones to get out.

People were getting stuff from their lockers, saying goodbye to each other. I tried to avoid bumping into anyone, but I still managed to. I was so glad when I finally reached my locker. Lucky I, Jessica was there, too. Even luckier, her locker is right next to mines.

"So…what are you doing over the summer Jade?" Jessica asked.

"Oh…I don't know…" I said. "Maybe travel a little…you know how I am."

Jessica shook her head, and smiled. "Why am I not surprised."

"Come on, let's get of here." I followed Jessica out of the door of the school.

I looked up. Dark clouds were starting to form. Strange, I could've sworn it was sunny a while ago. The forecast didn't call for rain, either.

"Hey…you want to go over to my house, and play Kingdom Hearts?" I asked Jessica. I just absolutely love Kingdom Hearts. There's just too many reasons why Kingdom Hearts is so awesome. I got Jessica hooked on Kingdom Hearts a while ago, too.

"I don't know…" Jessica said. "This weather seems sort of bad, and I'd better be going home. My parents are probably worried about me."

"Awww…come on." I said. "It'll only be for a while."

"Hmmm…." Jessica said, considering her answer. "Fine. Besides, I'm not gonna miss out on an opportunity to play Kingdom Hearts!"

I smiled. "Alright! It's settled then!"

Jessica and I walked to my street. My house is okay. It has a front, and a back yard. My house is mostly painted white, but the window frames are painted blue. The house also has a porch. I opened the door with my keys. Inside, Jessica and I went to the living room. I sat down on the couch, and Jessica joined me.

"So…what game are we playing?" Jessica asked.

"The first one." I answered. Why not start at the beginning? Jessica and I already beat Dream Drop Distance. Man, it took us forever! I just hope Square Enix could hurry up, and sell Kingdom Hearts III already!

"Okay." Jessica said.

"Jade! Is that you?" I heard my mom yelling from one of the rooms in the house.

"Yes, Mom! It's me!" I answered. "Jessica is here, too. Is it okay if she plays Kingdom Hearts with me?"

"Oh, it's fine, sweetie." I heard my mom say. "You kids and your video games these days." I think I heard her chuckle.

"Alright, I think we're ready to go." I said, after I set the game up.

I was just relaxing in the couch, when I noticed something.

"Hey, was that black spot there before?" I pointed at a spot on the floor.

"No, I don't think so…" Jessica said.

Before my eyes, in horror, I realized the black spot took the shape of something. It rose up, and morphed itself into…wait what?! A Shadow Heartless?! How is that even possible?!

"Is that a…a…Heartless?" Jessica said.

Before my eyes, more and more appeared. I noticed that the temperature seemed to drop. I shivered. I heard a sound. I looked up. I was in complete shock when…the roof was ripped off! I saw a black, swirling mass above me. It seemed to suck everything into it.

Before I knew what was happening, I was starting to get sucked into the mass. Jessica was, too.

"Hold on to something!" I yelled at Jessica, over the wind.

I grabbed onto the nearest thing I could find, the table. Jessica grabbed onto the table, too.

"How is this even happening?!" I asked. "Isn't Kingdom Hearts a video game series?!"

"I don't know!" Jessica said.

I started to panic. The table was slowly rising. I didn't want to get sucked into that thing. I inched toward Jessica.

"Hold my hand!" I said. "If we get sucked in, it's better to be sucked in together!"

Jessica grabbed my hand. I waited for the inevitable. The table rose, and before I knew it, we were sucked into the the black, swirling mass, with me screaming at the top of my lungs.

(An unknown amount of time later)

I was falling. Falling through…water? Strangely enough…I could breathe. I landed on something. All I could see around me…was darkness. I took a step forward. A light grew around me. Doves flew up into the air. The light grew, and grew, until I saw what I was standing on.

It was a platform, with a sleeping Snow White. In one of her hands, she held an apple, and it looks like she bit the apple. Closest to her were the Seven Dwarves, surrounded by circles. The outline of the platform has the forest animals, also surrounded by circles, and one circle had her mean, old stepmother, disguised as a hag. It was shaded green.

I heard a voice. "Who's there?"

"So much to do, so little time…Take your time. Don't be afraid."

I looked around.

"The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

I stepped forward. I saw something rise from the ground. It was a pillar. In a flash of light, a shield appeared. It was red and black with a…Mickey Mouse head?

"Power sleeps within you."

Another pillar appeared. In a flash of light, a staff appeared. The Mickey Mouse head was blue, and on top of this brown holder-thingy. The top and bottom of the staff was yellow, in between green.

"If you give it form…"

Another pillar appeared. In a flash of light, a sword appeared. It just looked like a regular sword.

"It will give you strength."

I looked towards the sword.

"Choose well."

For some reason, I was compelled to pick the sword.

The pillars collapsed, and all around me, the glass platform shattered.

I fell through the endless black abyss. Once again, I fell on another platform.

This time, the platform had a sleeping Cinderella. She was in her blue ball gown. Closest to her, she had pictures of the castle, a crown, a horse, and the pumpkin carriage, all in circles. There were stairs, too. Also, there were pictures of her dancing with the prince in the background, as well as the glass slipper. It was shaded violet.

When I landed on the platform, a Shadow Heartless appeared. They have glowing, yellow eyes, antennas, and their body is black.

The Shadow Heartless faded into a little pool of darkness.

More pools formed around me.

The darkness swallowed me. I tried to get out, but my efforts were futile.

When I regained consciousness, I was on another platform. This one had three hearts, and in each heart was the silhouette of a princess. This platform was shaded pink.

I looked around. Above me, I saw a little hole. The hole was shining light down onto a door. I walked up to the door. The doors automatically opened. The door opened to reveal a blinding light. I walked into the door.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."

I came upon a fourth platform, shaded red. This platform had a sleeping Aurora. She was holding a rose to her chest. Surrounding her were the silhouettes of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, the three fairies, and the silhouette of Maleficent when she vanishes into green fire. She also has roses, with vines with thorns on them.

I quickly noticed a Shadow Heartless trying to sneak up on me. In my hands appeared the sword I chose earlier. I got into a fighting stance, while more Shadow Heartless surrounded me. I quickly defeated them. They were not that hard to beat.

I noticed another hole like earlier that was shining light down. I circle of light was on the platform where the light shone down. I walked up to it, and stepped inside. Another circle of light appeared, that led to the edge of the platform. Stairs started to form when the circle of light reached the edge. The stairs were glass, and rainbow colored. I went up the stairs.

I came across another platform. This platform was shaded yellow, and it had a sleeping Belle, in her yellow ball gown. Surrounding her were the Beast's servants, who were also asleep. Though everyone is asleep, the Beast is not, signifying his freedom.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."

My shadow rose up from behind me.

"But don't be afraid."

My shadow started to form into the Heartless known as "Darkside." A Darkside is a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

"And don't forget…"

I started to run to the edge of the platform, but stopped after realizing I would fall. I looked back at the Darkside, who had appeared behind me.

The sword appeared in my hands. I was able to weaken the Darkside, but then the sword chose the worst time to disappear. The Darkside repeatedly tried to smash me with its fist, but I managed to dodge. I backed up, and fell over. Darkness started to surround me.

"-But don't be afraid."

The darkness started to swallow me.

"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."

I tried to get out, but I couldn't.

"So don't forget:"

The darkness swallowed me.

"You are the one who will open the door."

Jessica's POV:

All I remember was getting sucked into that black, swirling mass with Jade.

I was falling. Falling through…water? Strangely enough…I could breathe. I landed on something. All I could see around me…was darkness. I took a step forward. A light grew around me. Doves flew up into the air. The light grew, and grew, until I saw what I was standing on.

It was a platform, with a sleeping Snow White. In one of her hands, she held an apple, and it looks like she bit the apple. Closest to her were the Seven Dwarves, surrounded by circles. The outline of the platform has the forest animals, also surrounded by circles, and one circle had her mean, old stepmother, disguised as a hag. It was shaded green.

I heard a voice. "Who's there?"

"So much to do, so little time…Take your time. Don't be afraid."

I looked around.

"The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

I stepped forward. I saw something rise from the ground. It was a pillar. In a flash of light, a shield appeared. It was red and black with a…Mickey Mouse head?

"Power sleeps within you."

Another pillar appeared. In a flash of light, a staff appeared. The Mickey Mouse head was blue, and on top of this brown holder-thingy. The top and bottom of the staff was yellow, in between green.

"If you give it form…"

Another pillar appeared. In a flash of light, a sword appeared. It just looked like a regular sword.

"It will give you strength."

I looked towards the staff.

"Choose well."

For some reason, I was compelled to pick the staff.

The pillars collapsed, and all around me, the glass platform shattered.

I fell through the endless black abyss. Once again, I fell on another platform.

This time, the platform had a sleeping Cinderella. She was in her blue ball gown. Closest to her, she had pictures of the castle, a crown, a horse, and the pumpkin carriage, all in circles. There were stairs, too. Also, there were pictures of her dancing with the prince in the background, as well as the glass slipper. It was shaded violet.

When I landed on the platform, a Shadow Heartless appeared. They have glowing, yellow eyes, antennas, and their body is black.

The Shadow Heartless faded into a little pool of darkness.

More pools formed around me.

The darkness swallowed me. I tried to get out, but my efforts were futile.

When I regained consciousness, I was on another platform. This one had three hearts, and in each heart was the silhouette of a princess. This platform was shaded pink.

I looked around. Above me, I saw a little hole. The hole was shining light down onto a door. I walked up to the door. The doors automatically opened. The door opened to reveal a blinding light. I walked into the door.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near."

I came upon a fourth platform, shaded red. This platform had a sleeping Aurora. She was holding a rose to her chest. Surrounding her were the silhouettes of Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, the three fairies, and the silhouette of Maleficent when she vanishes into green fire. She also has roses, with vines with thorns on them.

I quickly noticed a Shadow Heartless trying to sneak up on me. In my hands appeared the staff I chose earlier. I got into a fighting stance, while more Shadow Heartless surrounded me. I quickly defeated them. They were not that hard to beat.

I noticed another hole like earlier that was shining light down. I circle of light was on the platform where the light shone down. I walked up to it, and stepped inside. Another circle of light appeared, that led to the edge of the platform. Stairs started to form when the circle of light reached the edge. The stairs were glass, and rainbow colored. I went up the stairs.

I came across another platform. This platform was shaded yellow, and it had a sleeping Belle, in her yellow ball gown. Surrounding her were the Beast's servants, who were also asleep. Though everyone is asleep, the Beast is not, signifying his freedom.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes."

My shadow rose up from behind me.

"But don't be afraid."

My shadow started to form into the Heartless known as "Darkside." A Darkside is a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

"And don't forget…"

I started to run to the edge of the platform, but stopped after realizing I would fall. I looked back at the Darkside, who had appeared behind me.

The staff appeared in my hands. I was able to weaken the Darkside, but then the staff chose the worst time to disappear. The Darkside repeatedly tried to smash me with its fist, but I managed to dodge. I backed up, and fell over. Darkness started to surround me.

"-But don't be afraid."

The darkness started to swallow me.

"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."

I tried to get out, but I couldn't.

"So don't forget:"

The darkness swallowed me.

"You are the one who will open the door."

**Author's Note: For people who have read my last story, I have deleted it from . I decided to redo the story. This is my remake of the story. Also, for Jessica's POV of the Dive to the Heart, I just copied and pasted from Jade's Dive to the heart. I was too lazy to re-type all of that. :-P So…review, follow, favorite. **


	2. Author's Note 1

**For readers of my story, I'm so sorry! I have a really busy life…Plus, I have a horrid case of writer's block! **** I just wanted to introduce the story in chapter 1, but now, it'll probably take a month to upload my next chapter! UGGGHHH! **_**I'M SO SORRY!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny Islands

Kingdom Hearts: Secrets Unlocked

Chapter 2: Destiny Islands

A boy opened his eyes to the sun bearing down on him. This boy has dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He wears large yellow shoes, and a white and black over jacket, as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves, with a crown necklace, and a crown chain. This boy's name was Sora.

Sora opened his mouth, and yawned. He leaned back, only to stare at the face of a girl.

This girl has auburn hair, crystal blue/indigo eyes, a pale complexion, and a necklace with a silver bead. She wears a white tank top with a black one underneath, which slightly exposes her stomach, purple biker shorts underneath a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps. She also has a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple armband on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm. This girl's name is Kari.

Sora jumps at the sight of Kairi.

"Whoa!"Sora says, turning to face Kairi.

Sora stands up on his knees. Kari giggles.

"Gimme a break, Kairi." Sora says.

"Sora, you lazy bum." Kairi says. "I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here."

"No! This huge, black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-"

Kairi lightly hits Sora on the head.

"Ow!" Sora says, rubbing his head.

Kairi bends down to Sora.

"Are you still dreaming?" Kairi asks Sora.

"It wasn't a dream!" Sora says. "Or was it? I don't know." Sora bends his head down to look at the ground. "What was that place? So bizarre…"

"Yeah, sure." Kairi says, making Sora look up.

Kairi walks toward the water.

Sora turns to watch Kairi as she walks.

"Say Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up."

"I've told you before. I don't remember." Kairi answers.

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"You ever want to go back?"

"Well, I'm happy here."

"Really…"

"But you know…I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it too." Sora says, while getting ready to stand up. "Along with any other worlds out there. I want to see 'em all!"

"So, what're we waiting for?" Kairi says, smiling, turning towards Sora.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" A new voice says.

It turns out; the new voice was a boy. He is tall and muscular with pale skin, bright blue-green eyes and silver hair. His hair is shoulder length. His name is Riku.

"So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku says.

Riku throws the log he was carrying at Sora. Sora falls over trying to catch the log. Kairi giggles.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku jokes at Kairi.

"So you noticed." Kairi says, while smiling. "Okay, we'll finish it together." Kairi spreads her arms out. "I'll race you!"

"Huh?" Sora and Riku say.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku says.

"Ready?" Kairi says. "Go!"

Riku and Sora look at each other. Then, they take off running. Riku and Sora are in the lead, with Kairi behind.

Riku and Sora reach the end of the beach, and Kairi catches up to them.

"Phew!" Sora says, bending down to his knees.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something farther down the beach.

"Hey…do you guys see that?" Sora says, pointing towards the spot.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi run down to the spot where Sora pointed at. As they got closer, they saw it wasn't one thing, but _two._

"Hey, are those…_girls?!_" Sora says.

Indeed, they were Jade and Jessica, who both washed up on the shore of Destiny Islands.

Jade's POV:

I felt dizzy. The last thing I remember was being sucked up into that black, swirling mass, along with Jessica. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey, I think one of them is waking up!" I heard a voice say. Strange, I know I heard that voice from somewhere before…

"No, duh, Sora," I heard another voice says sarcastically. Wait…Sora?!

I jumped up. I knew I wasn't dreaming when I saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi, right before my eyes!

"Whoa! You gave us quite a scare! Are you okay?" Riku asked me.

"Yeah, I'm okay, who are you?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

"I'm Sora, that's Riku, and that's Kairi!" Sora answered, in that overly cheerful tone of his, pointing to him, Riku, and Kairi.

"Oh…I'm Jade." I said, pointing to myself.

"Nice to meet you, Jade." Riku said, smiling.

I smiled back.

"Hey, the other one is waking up!" Sora said.

I saw Jessica slowly open her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock. She jumped up.

"Whoa, there, we're not going to hurt you! I'm Sora, that's Riku, and that's Kairi." Sora said, again pointing at himself, Riku, and Kairi. "We've already met your friend Jade."

At the mention of my name, Jessica looked towards me. I could tell she was really happy to see me when she ran over, and nearly suffocated me with a hug.

"Okay…if you…can let go…of me…I'll introduce you…" I managed to say.

Jessica quickly released me from her hug.

"Everyone…this is Jessica." I said, indicating towards said mentioned person.

"Hi, Jessica!" Sora greeted.

"Hi!" Jessica said.

"Okay…now that everyone knows each other's names…" I said awkwardly.

Riku looked at Jessica and I. He looked curious. "Did you guys come from another world?"

I looked nervous for a second, unsure if I should answer.

"Hold on for just a second." I said.

I grabbed Jessica, and we distanced ourselves from Sora, Riku, and Kairi a little bit.

"What should we do? Should we tell them we came from another world? More importantly, should we tell them that we know all about their lives?" I asked, panicked.

"Clam down. It's fine, Jade. We can tell them we came from another world, since they were going to see other worlds in their raft, anyway. But telling them we know about their lives…" Jessica hesitated before speaking again. "We should. We can't keep that information from them! If they find out later, they may never trust us again! And besides, this is still the beginning of the first game! They haven't discovered they can wield Keyblades, they don't know anything about Xehanort, nothing! So, for now, it's still okay…at least they won't think we're spies for Xehanort, or something." Jessica made a half-hearted laugh.

I was nervous, very very nervous. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…I'm sure." Jessica said.

I sighed. "Okay…"

Jessica and I walked back to Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Okay…" Jessica started to say. "We are from a different world. And our world is special. Our world records the stories of other worlds. Jade and I already knew your names were Sora, Riku, and Kairi. We know this place is called Destiny Islands. We also know about others who live here. Like Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka. We even know about The Secret Place!"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi just stood there, in shock. Riku finally broke the silence, as he angrily accused us of lying.

"You're lying! How do we know we can trust you?!" He yelled.

"Fine. You want us to show you?" I said, right back at him.

Jessica and I led them to The Secret Place. I knew it was a cave hidden behind the waterfall, where Sora, Riku, and Kairi visited during their childhood. Sora and Riku discovered it when they were kids. There's also a door in the cave, which was actually the _Keyhole_ of Destiny Islands. There are also chalk drawings all over the cave's walls. I knew one of them is Sora and Kairi sharing a Paopu Fruit, although they were not sharing the Paopu Fruit _yet_. I also knew that this is where Riku would come and open the door.

"There, is that enough proof for you?! I know you, Sora, and Kairi are the only ones who know about this place, too!" I yelled to Riku.

"This doesn't prove anything!" Riku accused, still angry.

Finally, Sora spoke up. "Riku, calm down. I think they're telling the truth. You and I both know Kairi and us are the only ones who know about this place. Also, we never told them about Destiny Islands. Or Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka."

"I agree with Sora, Riku. You need to calm down." Kairi said.

Riku glared at Jessica and I. Then, he looked at Sora and Kairi. He closed his eyes, and took deep breaths.

"Fine." Riku said, opening his eyes. "I trust Sora and Kairi. I'm watching you two."

"No, duh." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Okay…now that that's settled, do you guys have a place to sleep?" Kairi asked Jessica and I.

"Uh…no." I said. "Obviously, when you wash up on an island you've never been to before, you wouldn't have a place to _sleep_."

"Do you guys want to sleep at my house?" Kairi asked. "My dad's the mayor of Destiny Islands."

"Sure!" I said. "If it's okay with your dad…"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine." Kairi said. "He's really nice, and I'm pretty sure he'd be happy to help you. After all, I didn't come from Destiny Islands either, but he ended up adopting me!"

"Thanks Kairi!" Jessica said.

"No problem!" Kairi said. "Do you guys want to help with the raft we're building? We're going to use it to travel to different worlds!"

"Okay!" I said.

So, Jessica, Sora, Riku(always keeping an eye on Jessica and I), Kairi, and I spent the rest of the afternoon helping with the raft.

(Later)

We were all sitting on a fallen Paopu Fruit tree. Well, at least Sora, Kairi, Jessica, and I were. Riku was leaning against the side.

"So, Kairi, Jessica, and Jade's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked.

"Could be." Riku answered. "We'll never know by staying here."

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows?" Riku answered. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku said.

"What?! Riku?! The guy who's sooo smart, hasn't thought about this?" I said, joking around.

"Shut up." Riku said, although, I thought I saw him smile. "Anyway, as I was saying…It's just…I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And, suppose there are other worlds…Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Sora answered, leaning his head against the tree.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing." Riku said, while getting up. "It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked Riku.

"Thanks to you." Riku said, turning to Kairi.

"AHEM." I pretended to clear my throat.

"Fine…and Jessica and Jade." Riku said, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you." I said, satisfied.

"If you three hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Thanks." Riku said.

"You're welcome." Kairi, Jessica, and I said.

After we were done talking, all of us walked back.

"Sora." Riku said.

Riku threw Sora a Paopu Fruit. It was yellow, star shaped, and had a green top.

"You wanted one, didn't you?" Riku asked Sora.

"A paopu fruit…" Sora said.

"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." Riku said.

"What are you talking-" Sora started to say.

Riku laughed, and Sora threw the Paopu Fruit away.

Sora ran to catch up to Riku, who ran to catch up to Kairi, Jessica, and I.

(Disney Castle)

Donald Duck, the King's magician, and best friend, was walking toward a room. He came upon a big, gigantic door, bigger than him! Donald knocked a few times, and a smaller door appeared! He walked in.

"Good morning, Your Majesty." Donald said.

He continued walking toward the throne at the end of the room, not realizing it was empty.

"It's nice to see you this morn-"Donald was about to say, before he finally noticed.

"What!" Donald said, upon seeing the empty throne.

A dog peeked out behind the throne, carrying a letter. It was Pluto! He's an orange dog, with black ears, and a green collar.

Donald noticed the letter in Pluto's mouth.

Donald took the letter, read it, and blinked a few times.

He then promptly freaked out, and started running around the hallways like crazy.

Donald ended up outside.

He came across Goofy, the Captain of the Royal Knights, and the King's best friend, who, at this moment, was sleeping.

"Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!" Donald said, trying to wake Goofy.

Goofy continued sleeping, and snoring.

Donald promptly used a Thunder spell on Goofy, which successfully woke him up.

"Hey there, Donald. G'morning." Goofy said to Donald.

"We've got a problem, Goofy! But don't tell anyone…" Donald said.

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked.

"Not even the queen." Donald said.

"Daisy?" Goofy asked.

"No, it's top secret!" Donald said.

"G'morning, ladies." Goofy said.

Donald turned around slowly.

Daisy put her hands on her hips.

Donald nervously laughed.

(Back at Destiny Islands)

"It was really nice of your Dad to let us stay here, Kairi." I said. "Are you sure you're fine with this?"

"Oh, it's no problem." Kairi said.

Kairi had introduced Jessica and I to her Dad, and told him about our problem. He was all too happy to let us stay for a while. Jessica and I shared a room together. My bed was on the right side, hers the left. There was also a window where we could see an amazing view of outside. We also got a small dresser to put any of our stuff in.

"Have a good night, Kairi." Jessica and I said.

"You too, guys." Kairi said. Afterward, she left the room.

"Good night, Jessica." I said.

"Good night, Jade." Jessica said.

With that done, I went out like a light when my head touched the pillow.

(King Mickey's Letter)

Donald,

Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there' s big trouble brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all, but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction. P.S. Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal.

Mickey

(Disney Castle)

"Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked.

"It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie replied.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy says.

"Your Highness." Donald says. "Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."

"Thank you, both of you." Minnie says.

"Daisy, can you take care of-" Donald was about to ask, before being interrupted.

"Of course. You be careful, now, both of you." Daisy says.

"Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." Minnie says, indicating someone.

Donald looks around, but sees no one.

He finally notices a cricket jumping up and down on the desk.

"Over here!" The cricket says.

The cricket stopped jumping.

"Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Jiminy says.

"We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Minnie says.

Donald puts his hand on his chest. Minnie and Daisy stand next to each other. Surprisingly, Goofy was standing next to Daisy. He saluted to Donald.

"You're coming, too!" Donald says, dragging Goofy along.

Donald and Goofy, as well as Jiminy, walk down the stairs, into the deeper parts of the castle.

"Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asks Jiminy.

"It was terrible. We were scattered." Jiminy explains. "And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle."

"Goofy?" Donald asks Goofy.

"Oh, right…I gotcha. While we're in other worlds, we can't let on where we're from." Goofy says. "We've gotta protect the world border."

"Order." Donald corrects.

"Right. World order." Goofy replies.

"I guess we'll need new duds when we get there." Goofy says.

They reach the place where the Gummi Ship is being held.

Donald approaches a horn.

"Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew!" Donald says.

Up above, the two chipmunks Chip and Dale hear Donald. They operate big, gloved hands to pick up Donald and Goofy, while Pluto jumps across.

Once in the Gummi Ship, Queen Minnie and Daisy arrive to see of Donald and Goofy. Donald winks at Daisy.

"Blast off!" Donald says, while the ship is getting ready to blast off.

Instead, a neon arrow appears, pointing down, and the Gummi Ship falls down a hole.

Donald and Goofy scream for their lives. Thanks goodness when, after popping out of the world of Disney Castle, the Gummi Ship took off before it continued falling.

**Author's Note: I skipped a few scenes from the game 'cause I felt like they weren't important. And it's important that the others know about Jade and Jessica's knowledge of everything. But they're only going to tell them so much. I won't have them telling the others about their future, or something. And only certain people can know about **_**how much they truly know. **_**Definitely not telling people like Master Xehanort. That's a big N-O. I'm also going to be moving, so, it'll be awhile before the next chapter comes up. **


	4. Author's Note 2

**PLEASE REMEMBER, WHEN YOU ARE REVIWEING MY STORY, CREATE AN ACCOUNT. SADLY, I CANNOT REPLY TO GUESTS. Shout out to ****fanfictionfan1, digitalstorm977, and guest for reviewing! Also, thanks to digitalstorm977, relena soulheart, and shadowmwape for following! And last, but not least, digitalstorm977, and shadowmwape for favoring! Please keep reviewing, following, and favoring! They make me happy! :3**


End file.
